si me dejas no vale
by MrsMorrisonCobain
Summary: mitchie has some doubts about her relationship with shane and tries to bail out. rated T just to be safe. Smitchie. first fic ever. please review.


I was surprised to find the door unlocked as I got home that night. Mitchie wasn't supposed to be home yet. I was cooking dinner. I had the whole night planned for us, it was a surprise. I shook it off and made my way to the living room. I could hear some noise coming from the bedroom and I froze.

"Mitchie? Mitch… is that you?"

No answer. Just a groan. Loud enough for me to hear from the living room.

I made my way to the bedroom to find a suitcase on the bed and Mitchie kneeling on the floor, her clothes all over the place, and a couple things actually in the suitcase. Once again I found myself immobilized.

"Ar-Are we going somewhere?"

"Just go away Shane…" I heard her mutter bitterly.

I just stood there, I found my body not responding to my commands. What was going on? Where was she going? Was she leaving? Was she leaving _me_?

"Yo-you're leaving?" I stuttered.

"Yes Shane." She groaned once again.

"Oh…" I managed to let out, but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear. After a while she looked up at me, annoyed. Suddenly the hurt turned into anger. I tried calming down, but it was no use. I couldn't help it. It was getting worse and worse.

"And where, may I ask, are you planning on going? Back to Nate are you? You know he won't take you back, he's with Caitlyn now. Your best friend, remember?" As soon as the words left my lips I saw the pain and the hurt in her eyes, and I instantly regretted ever saying them. The anger instantly left me, and I was now mortified. Feeling even worse than before.

She just looked at me, all the feelings going through her, evident in her face.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

She turned away once more and continued going through her things like nothing had happened, like I wasn't even there. From her reaction it was evident she was going to try to get back with him. Was she dumb? Could she not remember the way he left her.

The way he left her so he could be with her best friend. It was like she didn't remember. Why else would she go back to him, could she not remember the nights of heartbreak, crying herself to sleep in my arms. I sure did. I was there for her. When se most needed it, when he wasn't, I was right next to her. It wasn't fair. All of this. Sure she'd get her heart broken once again. And I wouldn't be there this time, but she looked for it, I on the other hand was a good friend, and stayed with her through the rough times, and ended up falling for her. It wasn't fair on me. I never signed up for any of this.

"It's not fair…" was all I could manage to say.

"Life isn't fair Shane.. get over it."

I felt my heart break at her words, for a second time that night. I didn't understand, how was this happening to me?

"But we can try to make it, fair I mean. Right? We can talk things over, fix them even. You know you are acting on impulse. Nothing good ever came from that. You know it. And you also know you wont get back together with Nate, he's happy now. So what are you doing? What are you really doing… where are you going? And most importantly, why?"

She looked at me, and for the first time that night, I could tell what she was thinking, I knew she was thinking things over, and I also knew we actually stood a chance.

I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her, I took her hands in mine, and gazed into her eyes.

"Let's talk it over dinner. Please?"

She looked down. Suddenly finding immense interest in her Converse. I took my hand away from hers and tilted up her head with my fingers. She tried to look away, but I didn't let her.

"I-I didn't even make dinner"

"That's fine" I chuckled, "I was actually going to treat you to dinner myself, the groceries are still outside. You weren't supposed to be home, remember?"

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes began to well up.

"Hey! Hey!" I said gently, "that's fine, don't even think about it. This way you can help too. You were always a much better cook than I ever was. Just leave everything on the bed, and well figure out something, okay?"

I wiped the single tear off her cheek as soon as it left her eye, and stood up, offering her my hand. She took it, and stood up muttering something about being sorry. I lead the way to the living room, still holding her hand, and made my way to the kitchen. I set the bag on the counter and turned around, smiling.

I filled a pot with water and put it in the hob, then I went over to the counter and started chopping some onions and tomatoes. Next where the carrots and the basil. I got a bunch of spices and herbs and tossed everything into another pan, while I put the spaghetti in the boiling water. I let the sauce simmer while I grated the cheese, occasionally looking over at Mitchie who just sat there, motionless, engulfed in her own thought.

When dinner was ready I turned off the hob and stared at Mitchie for a minute, she didn't even notice, it was like she wasn't there at all. I headed over to the dinning room and lit up some candles. I took out some cups and poured us some apple cider, Mitchie's favorite. I served both plates of food and as I headed for the dining room once more.

"Dinners ready" I called in singsong.

She looked up, startled and as she saw me carrying both dishes she stood up.

"Oh…" she whispered, "sorry I wasn't much help."

She really did look sorry, though I doubt it was because of dinner. She sat down and took a sip of the apple cider before her. She looked down at her place and immediately dug in. Not a word of complaint or concern. Apparently it wasn't that bad. I looked at my plate and took a bite. 'Hmm, not bad Shane' I thought.

After about 20 minutes we were both done, and I got up to take the plates to the kitchen, and to bring dessert. I got the crème brulees I bought that afternoon and walked once again into the room. I put them both on the table and I saw Mitchies eyes light up as she stretched out to grab one. I let her enjoy her dessert. So much for talking it over dinner.

Dinner was almost over and not a word was said. When she was done I stood up to get the dishes into the kitchen, I hadn't even touched mine, I didn't feel like eating anymore. I looked away as I grabbed her bowl, and as I pulled away I felt the warmth of her hand on mine. It was completely unexpected; I dropped the bowl and jerked my head in her direction. A look of shock in my face, all I could see was her eyes, hurting even more than before.

I looked away, and I picked up the bowl once more. I quickly went through the door and I practically threw the bowls in the sink. I let the water run, filling up the sink, when I heard her footsteps, closing in on me. She carefully reached for my arm, and she took my hand out of the water.

"We can do that tomorrow…"

I turned around, my hands now dripping all over the floor. Like I cared. It was the last thing on my mind at the time.

"So there will be a tomorrow?"

As the words left my lips her face changed, hope evident in her eyes now. She bit her lip, and looked down, at her shoes once again.

"We-well that depends. It's up to you really…"

I quickly dried my hands in my jeans and took her hand. I led the way to the living room and sat on the couch. I patted the space next to me and she let her body fall next to mine. I put my arm around her and she placed her head in my shoulder, I leaned my head over hers.

"So… what does this mean?" I closed my eyes; I couldn't help but wish she said she'd stay.

"Well, I suppose it means I'm staying. I-if that's alright with you of course." She shot a worried look in my direction and I smiled relived, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I realized you were right, I was acting on impulse. This morning, after you left I was doing some sorting out before I headed out, when I found a bunch of letters Nate wrote to me, before everything happened, before I moved in with him even." I heard her sigh, and after a long pause she continued. "I-I guess they made me remember the way things were, before Caitlyn, you know?"

Then she stopped. I could only listen to the silence. I stared into the empty fireplace and I saw everything slowly blur out. I remembered Mitchie the way she was, so bright and happy, going on and on about Nate. I felt the mood drop and I fiddled with my hair, waiting for Mitch to say something. She let out a long sigh, and I pulled away to look at her. She closed her eyes when she noticed.

"I know its no excuse, I just… I don't know what happened to me, I wasn't thinking straight." I couldn't help the urge to comfort her, and I started rubbing small circles in her arm. "Shane, I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you of all people."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to react to what was going on, all I knew was Mitchie was going through a rough time, and she looked like she needed a hug, and I happily obliged.

She wound her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my shoulder. She started crying again, and I hear a muffled "I'm sorry".

After a couple minutes holding her like that I thought it was going to be like after Nate left her, all over again. She'd said she wanted to stay, and that was good enough for me. I shifted in my place, and she didn't let go. I carried her bridal style into the bedroom and I gently set her on the bed. Once she realized what was going on she let go, and I took a blanket from the drawer. I placed it over her, and bent down to kiss her forehead. As I pulled away she took my hand.

"Stay with me?" She pleaded.

I glanced behind me, at the door. I was happy with just having her here, I was going to give her some space, just let her sleep. We could talk about it tomorrow. I tried to free my hand from hers, but she wouldn't let go. "Of course, anything for you Mitch," I said sounding as reassuring as I could.

She let go of my hand and I walked around the bed. I took her shoes off, and as I made my way to my side of the bed I took off my shirt. I sat down and took off my shoes, I unbuckled my belt and took off the pair of jeans I was wearing. I turned off the lights and laid down next to Mitchie. She turned around, to get closer to me and draped her arm around me, resting her head in my chest. I put my arm over her and started tracing circles in her forehead with my thumb.

She quickly drifted off to slumber, and I felt her stir a couple times but eventually, I too fell asleep.

The next morning I felt something holding me down as I woke up. I blinked a couple times and looked around, only to find Mitchie tangled around me, holding on stronger than ever. I took in a deep breath and remained there, motionless trying not to wake her up. Hse could use all the sleep she could get.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because the next time I opened m eyes Mitchie was still leaning her head over me, only this time, she was awake, tracing shapes in my chest. I smiled as widely as I could.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Uh huh…" she swiftly kissed my bare chest and got up. She walked out of the room and for a split second I panicked. Where was she going?

I jumped out of bed and pulled on last nights jeans. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard the fridge close, and Mitchie humming to the song she played for me last week. The one she wrote after so many months neglecting her music.

I went into the closet and picked a set of clean clothes; I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just as I was finishing I heard Mitch call me into the kitchen, I stepped out of the shower and put on the clean clothes not bothering to check my hair. As I walked out I saw our plates in the table.

Blueberry pancakes. My favorite.

At the same time she walked in with two glasses of milk. I smiled sheepishly at her. She was so perfect, how could I ever let her go? I took both glasses form her hands and quickly set them on the table. I walked behind her, and pulled her chair out.

"Ma'am" I motioned to the seat, grinning.

She sat down, and I walked back to my seat. I looked at her and she smiled. I took a huge bite into my mouth and gulped down the milk. I couldn't help being in such a good mood. Once I was done I just watched her eat, she wasn't even half way through. Once she was, I took her hand in mine and smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to stay"

"I'm glad too" She smiled wide. It was the first time I saw her smile and mean it in a really long time. I stood up, never letting go of her hand, and looked at her, waiting for her to follow suit.

As soon as she did, I took a step towards her, closing in on her. I tilted her head up and kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too Shane."

I immediately started kissing her again, deepening the kiss. We stumbled across the room into the bedroom, never letting go of each other. Once we found the bed we leaned over, and I ran my hand up and down her side.

"Hey Shane"

"Yeah?" I rolled over so I was no longer on top of her.

"Remember that vacation you said you might take?" she looked at me, beaming.

I nodded.

"Well, I was wondering. Any chance you could take it, maybe now? Just a short break. You don't have any concerts anytime soon…" she trailed off.

"I'll call Jason. He can tell everyone else I won't be around for a couple weeks." I didn't want to mention Nate. I didn't want to risk it; she seemed to be in such a good mood. And I had a feeling she wanted to get away for a couple days. Away from her family, and friends, the media and specially Nate. I took her in my hands and brought her near me, this time she was on top. And I kissed her once again, I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to grant me access, exploring every last corner of her mouth. She pulled away breathless. I let her lay on the bed, and after a while I got up. I started taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen; I still had last night's dirty dishes too. As I made my way to the kitchen Mitchie caught up with me, and she helped.

Once we both set the dishes in the counter next to the sink I pulled her in closer, and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning us both around.

"And where," I kissed her neck,

"may I ask," another kiss,

"does," with the third kiss I got closer to her mouth,

"this," another kiss, even closer,

"fine," I kissed her cheek this time,

"lady," another kiss,

"wish," and another one,

"to," I gave her a peck on the lips,

"go?" and I finally kissed her as passionately as I could.

She shut her eyes tight. "Shane… put me down. Please?" I did. "It doesn't really matter where we go. As long as we're both there I'm happy."

"Well, I know I'm dying for little sun, so how about Zanzibar? Trust me, you'll love it!"

"I have no doubt," that huge grin was back on her face, and I felt like the happiest man on earth.

**So, that was my first fic. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated (:**


End file.
